In modern "enterprise" computing, personal computers and workstations distributed among workers in the enterprise are replacing the previously-used large and expensive, centrally-located and maintained mainframe computer systems. One advantage that mainframe systems have over more modern distributed arrangements, however, is that, since they are centrally-located, they more easily provide for sharing of data and programs, which can be important in an enterprise environment. To facilitate program and data sharing among personal computers and workstations, networks have been developed over which one personal computer or workstation can make use of data and programs on another "remote" device, in general by causing the data and programs to be "downloaded," that is, transferred to it for processing. In addition, a personal computer or workstation can, typically over a communications medium such as the public telephony system, engage in a communications session with another remote device in which it effectively operates as a terminal on the remote device, enabling the remote device to process programs using data input that it provides.